15 Nights with the Remnants of Despair
15 Nights with the Remnants of Despair is a Danganronpa and FNAF crossover. You are a Future Foundation member and you need to survive 1 night per Remnant of Despair unless you wish to join their ranks... Nights Night 1: Kazuichi Souda Kazuichi Souda is the threat of Night 1. You need to escape the huge maze of metal and death traps he has thrown you into as he goes after you himself. He will start in a random location away from you and will wander aimlessly until either he spots you or you trigger an alarm. If he spots you, he will run after you until either he catches you or you lose him. You also need to avoid the multitude of explosives, spikes and other hindrances. Some mess with your perception like tear gas or hallucinogens and some will kill you like spikes. Quotes "Hahahaha! I win!" Game Over quote "Now you can be just like us..." Game Over quote "Just another machine to fix..." Game Over quote Night 2: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is the threat of Night 2. He will send squadrons of Monokumas after you that, if not taken care of, will kill you. The night is like old school FNAF. Ward off the Monokumas with doors or sound bytes and watch your power. Survive to 8 AM. At 6 AM, Fuyuhiko will come after you himself and he will not fall for the normal sound bytes and he will simply break down the door. Use the PK-0 sound bytes to lure him away. Quotes "Alright, let's see how many pieces I can break you into." Game Over quote "You're not fooling me with that stupid voice box!" Attempting to use the normal sound byte when Fuyuhiko is active "What do you think I am, a wimp?" Closing the door in Fuyuhiko's face, right before he breaks it "Peko's gonna be so happy..." Game over quote "This was too easy!" Game over quote Night 3: Peko Pekoyama Peko Pekoyama is the threat of Night 3. You are tied up and gagged and are trying to escape the room you're in as Peko is training in the other room. When you hear the clangs of metal on metal, grunts of effort and screams of pain from Peko's victims, it's safe to move towards the exit. When it stops, any sort of movement will net you a game over. You can move little by little by pressing left and move more with the space bar. Moving more increases the likelihood you'll get caught by Peko, so be careful. If Peko starts walking to your room, play dead by pressing down. If you don't, she'll keep a closer eye on you, meaning you'll have less time to move to the exit. If you try to move while she's in the room, you'll get a game over. Quotes "*grunts of effort*" Peko is training, safe to move "I see you're trying to escape our company." Game Over quote Night 4: Mikan Tsumiki Mikan Tsumiki is the threat of Night 4. She sticks 8 needles on each side of you. All of them are full of poison. Pull each one out carefully or you'll make the poison flow into you faster. If any needle completely empties, you die. Once you pull each needle out, Mikan will be alerted to what happened and will hunt you down. You can choose to hide in one of 3 places, the closet, the bed and the vent. Choose which one to use depending on Mikan's voice clips. You also only have 20 second to choose, so be fast. If she catches you, you die. Quotes "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Voice clip 1. Hide in the closet when you hear this "You can't hide forever... We'll smoke you out..." Voice clip 2. Hide in the vent when you hear this "Death isn't so bad... It's like taking a niiiice long nap... " Voice clip 3. Hide under the bed when you hear this "Come on now Hun! Take your medicine..." Game over quote "I found you!" Game over quote Night 5: Gundham Tanaka WIP